


i'm a fool for you (and the things you do)

by doyoubeproudandlovelots



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and zayn is very appreciative of this, based on zayn's song fool for you, louis plays the piano beautifully, zayn and louis serenade liam and harry, zouis friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6371458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doyoubeproudandlovelots/pseuds/doyoubeproudandlovelots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically some zouis serenading lirry and a little hardcore pining. happy ending, a little more focused on ziam! and a lot of zouis friendship. a little bit of ot5! featuring niall horan with a sixth sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm a fool for you (and the things you do)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble based on Zayn's song Fool For You because it gave me major Ziam/ Halo feels. And some ot5. It's more focused on ziam and zouis though! 
> 
> Feedback is appreciated <3

‘One last time?’ 

Zayn shakes his head. ‘Do it alone, Lou, I can’t.’ He gulps, tucking his hands under his armpits. 

Louis puts his arms on his shoulders, squeezing slightly. ‘You can. Liam loves you, you _know_ that. It’s not too much, I swear. You know him. No matter how vulnerable you make yourself, he’s not going to hurt you. Not if he can help it.’

Zan nods, whispering, ‘What if he _can’t_ help it though, Lou?’

‘Then he’ll try his best to help it anyway. Which proves that he loves you loads, right?. But I promise Zayn, he feels the same. He looks at you the way you look at him. Trust me.’

Zayn lets himself relax. He does. 

‘I do.’ 

Louis grins. ‘One more practise, okay? Then it’s show time.’ 

He shuffles over to the piano, Zayn following him, humming under his breath. He’s proud of it. Proud of Louis, too. He’s being massively brave, and it’s inspiring. Also, the fucker plays the piano beautifully. It’s made Zayn cry several times. 

‘How long do we have?’ 

Zayn pulls his phone out, frowning at the message from Liam. ‘Hold on, Lou, he’s messaged me.’ He unlocks his phone with shaky hands, praying that it’s not Liam ditching him. 

_hah excited for surprise!!  me and haz leaving n 5 xD_

‘They’ll be here in fifteen minutes, we gotta hurry if we wanna get a run through done.’

Louis nods, pulling his stool closer to the piano and running his palm across the keys. 

‘I’m ready.’ 

Zayn closes his eyes as Louis begins to play, the emotion in the room making his legs weak. He walks across the room, grabs a chair, and sits down. He clears his throat once, before closing his eyes and singing. 

-

‘Fuck, they’re here.’ 

Zayn stops singing, frowning at a suddenly frantic, wide eyed Louis. He quickly makes his way over to him, whispering comforting words into his ear and massaging his shoulders. 

‘You’re okay. He loves you, the same way you say Liam loves me. And even if he doesn’t, he still _loves_ you.’ 

Louis takes a few deep breaths, turning around and patting Zayn’s cheek with a smile. Zayn grins back happily. 

Fuck, he’s nervous. He can hear them, chattering away- pushing the door to the studio open and falling in, blinding grins on their faces as they take in Zayn, Louis and the piano. 

Zayn and Louis stand, usher them to their seats, smirking at their puzzled faces, before nervously heading back to the piano. Zayn looks at Louis, nodding once and exchanging a fist bump. 

‘This is a little something we wrote together. For you guys. Well, me for you, Li, and Louis for Harry.’

Louis nods. ‘It’s pretty special to us. You’re pretty special to us.’ 

Zayn feels comforted by the fact that they’re still sitting in the room, so he makes the first move, making his way over to his chair, and tugging Louis along with him. They touch hands again, silent gestures of support and love. 

Zayn tries to close his eyes, but he’s enthralled by the way Harry’s eyes are teary, even after the first note Louis plays. And the way Liam’s wide eyed, staring at him with his lips slightly parted.

He manages to close his eyes before he starts to sing. He lets himself feel, he lets himself stop thinking and just feel. He feels love, he feels adoration, he feels Liam. 

‘ _This love is tainted_  
I need you and I hate it  
You’re caught between a dream and a movie scene’ 

He opens his eyes to look at Louis for a second, smiling slightly and bowing his head in respect. The way he  _plays_ , shit. 

He shuts his eyes again, not willing to risk taking a look at Liam. 

 _‘Cause I’m a fool for you and the things you do_  
_Cause I’m a fool for you and the things, the things you do_  
 _The things you do, the things you do.'_

He opens his eyes, looking at Harry first, grinning at the absolute happiness and love on his face. And the tears streaming down his face. He stalls, stalls from looking at Liam. Too nervous. And it’s time to sing again. 

He keeps his eyes open, shifting his eyes to Liam as he continues.

_'When you’re looking like this_

_I just can’t resist it_

_I know sometimes I hide it_  
 _But I can’t this time cause it’s gonna defeat me_  
 _But if you won’t believe me, believe me_  
  
_Cause I’m a fool for you and the things you do_  
 _Cause I’m a fool for you and the things, the things you do_  
 _The things you do, the things you do.'_

He’s breathless with the way Liam is looking at him. Intense. That’s the best way he can describe it. He looks earnest, a little surprised, some emotion Zayn’s guessing is pleased, but he’s not letting himself hope just yet, but mostly intense. 

‘ _This love is tainted._ ’ He ends with a crack in his voice, too emotional at this point.

A body slams into him the moment he stands, making him swat at Louis’ shoulder. He rubs his hand against his back for a moment, before moving away and turning him towards Harry, standing behind him with tears, love and hope in his eyes. 

He exhales the breath he’d been holding in, finally turning and walking towards Liam. He was fixed in his spot, his face frozen. He’s not running away, Zayn tries to comfort himself. 

‘I’ve been in love with you for over a year now.’ 

Zayn stumbles over thin air, making Louis and Harry stop snogging and cackle, before righting himself and trying to get words out and not look so astounded by his words. The only reason he did this with Louis was because they were almost sure that their feelings were reciprocated. 

‘What?’ He manages to blurt out.

‘I’ve been in love with you for a year and a half.’ 

‘I’ve been in love with you for three.’ 

Liam smacks his arm. ‘Love isn’t a competition. But I’ve been in love with you since we met, honestly. Just didn’t realise it.’ 

Zayn feels the emotion in his chest in his bursting, so he bends down and kisses Liam, grabbing onto the chair’s arms, before Liam grabs them and puts them on his waist. He stands up then, kissing Zayn harder, hands coming to rest in his hair, tugging ever so slightly. 

Zayn groans, making Liam giggle and pull away a little, breathless. 

Harry and Louis are whistling at them, faces reflecting the same expressions Zayn and Liam probably have. Gross. But lovely. 

Liam calls out a _beautiful job Lou_ , before ducking and whispering hotly into Zayn’s ear, ‘Does this mean you’ll get on your knees for me?’ 

Zayn flushes, pinching Liam’s waist and shrugging. This was going to be fun. 

‘C’mon lads, Niall’s waiting for us at The Marriot, it’s Lads Night.’ 

Liam frowns. ‘But todays not Saturday?’ 

‘He wants to celebrate us getting together.’ 

‘He wants to fifth wheel a double date?’ Harry pipes up.

‘Wait, how did he know for sure that we were going to get together?’ Liam asks, frowning.

Zayn grins and shrugs. ‘It’s Niall.’ 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it was nice! Hope i got the feel of the song across, i tried really hard to. I love feedback x


End file.
